


Letting off steam

by mxWater



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-25 00:29:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20367643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxWater/pseuds/mxWater
Summary: Takeaway and a movie after a long week... No story or plot what so ever.





	Letting off steam

**Author's Note:**

> Go easy on me it's my first :)

It had been a long few days, with the last case dragging on. Witnesses disappearing, clues that turned out to be little more than sidetracks and wasted time. But finally they had the man behind bars, and was finishing up the paperwork. James was staring deeply into his computer, completely oblivious to the world around him it would seem. Lewis sighed very, very silently while shifting in his chair. Staring at his own screen, his brain had stopped working half an hour ago, and now the system had somehow frozen completely and he had no idea how to save his report. He started pushing random buttons, softly at first but soon he was banging away at his keyboard while hissing not-so-nice words. 

"Sir!" James walked over and captured his hands. "Wouldn't help anyone if you completely destroy the damned thing" he said, with slight amusement on his voice. Lewis stopped, and shifted sideways in his chair allowing James to bend over him. James put one hand on his shoulder, bending over and doing his magic, and while waiting for the computer to restart he straightened up and put his right hand on the other shoulder too. Lewis leaned ever so slightly backwards before his brain even had time to process the intimacy of his action, but James didn't seem to notice or mind. He just squeezed Lewis' shoulders, moving his thumbs to mimic a massage, and then the computer finished its reboot and he leaned over again to help Lewis recall the emergency backup of his report, save it and shut down the system properly. 

Lewis just sat there, unmoving, his brain even more dead than it had been ten minutes earlier, trying to make sense of the whole situation. James standing over him, with his left hand resting on his shoulders and his body so close Lewis could feel every breath he took. He seemed to be breathing slightly heavier than usual, but then again - Lewis didn't really know what his normal breathing pattern was. 

"Indian, your place?" James said when they both stood up and cleaned away case files and empty coffee mugs and headed for the door. "Sure." Seeing as none of them had anyone waiting at home, it had become tradition to crash in one or the others sofa, with takeaway and some crappy TV whenever they worked late. James hopped in his car, driving home for a quick shower and change of clothes while Lewis picked up the food.

When James got to Lewis place he used his spare key knowing Lewis would be in the shower or getting dressed in something less formal and more comfy. He made his way into the flat and caught a glimpse of Lewis naked backside slipping into his bedroom to get dressed. 

"I'll get the plates then, sir!" he called out, smiling at his boss' behavior. It was one of these odd things they had going; he could not imagine Lewis walking naked from bathroom to bedroom with anyone but him in his flat. But it was nice, the familiarity of it, the relaxed atmosphere. 

Side by side in the sofa, they zapped back and forth until landing on a movie channel. The film was entertaining enough, with both action and romance. They sat in silence, a comfortable silence, James with his arm resting on the back of the sofa and Lewis slightly leaned against his side. Small wonder people joked about them calling them an old couple, but it was comfortable. And of course, it was just friendship. 

The film moved along, and somehow the romance-part seemed to step up a little. The couple, a young, very tanned and well-curved woman and a tall, fit and handsome man, had found themselves a deserted storeroom and seemed to be in a real hurry getting into each others nickers so to say. Lewis blushed slightly when his living room suddenly was filled with moaning and very close-up pictures of the two up against a wall. He risked a glance to James, who seemed to have frozen in place, but his eyes gave away a hint of arousal and his breath seemed heavier again. 

The scene on the TV dragged along, it seemed it would never end and Lewis was starting to feel the effect too. He regretted deeply having put on his baggy sweatpants, feeling his groin fill up and knowing they would be to no help whatsoever hiding it. To late he thought of excusing himself to the bathroom to cool of; if he stood up now James would have first row tickets to his hard on. His best hope was that James didn't look down into his lap. After all, why would he?

Lewis glanced sideways - first at James face, eyes still fixed on the very, very hot sex on the screen - and then down at his crotch. James jeans did a way better job than the sweatpants, but still there was no denying that he was having similar trouble down there. James shifted slightly, letting slip a small whimper while his hips did just a small hint of an upwards movement. And without thinking, Lewis carefully slipped his hand into his pocket trying to put some slight pressure on his own erection without James noticing. For a moment he thought he had gotten away with it, but then he noticed James blush and his hand moving very visibly to take hold of his crotch and moaning silently - as if Lewis' action had been some sort of permission. 

They sat there for a while, side by side, James eyes fixed on the screen and Lewis' on James hand, massaging their erections through layers of clothing and trying not to make too much noice, pretending still not to notice the other. Just two friends letting off steam after a hard week. But then the movie scene ended, and without the visual distraction James closed his eyes, sliding slightly down in the sofa and moved his hand to pop the button of his jeans. Pushing his hand down inside his trousers - possibly inside his boxer too for all Lewis knew - he let out a deep moan and leaned his head backwards. Lewis followed his lead, putting his hand inside his pants to touch naked skin and probably sounding more like a whimpering teenage girl compared to James' deep growling. It was all too clear he wouldn't last long like this - but his lust-fogged brain didn't even want to think about the embarrassment following if he were to come in his pants next to his best mate. And after all, James seemed lost to the world, chasing his own fulfillment all the while keeping his eyes shut and moaning with each slow stroke. 

But then James opened his eyes and caught Lewis' gaze - his eyes heavy with lust, and suddenly James moved pushing Lewis sideways down to rest on his back in the sofa, somehow managing to remove his own jeans while he turned and lowered himself over Lewis. Looking at him with dark eyes, parted lips and flushed cheeks he lowered his hips to let his erection brush against Lewis' while he moaned. He then moved his face down, biting Lewis' neck carefully and breathing heavier than ever into Lewis' ear. Whatever this was, Lewis was lost and could just lay there - panting and moaning back, trusting upwards and silently begging for more. 

James sat up, looking at him and placing his hands on the waistband of the sweatpants. "Is this ok?" he asked in a hoarse wisper, waiting for Lewis to open his eyes and answer. "God, James, please! Yes!" Brain had finally lost all ability to coherent speak, but James got the message and swiftly pulled off pants and boxer in one movement. He then bowed down, licking the exposed underside of Lewis cock while tugging at his own with his free hand. And then without warning he took Lewis' cock in his mouth, stroking while he moved his mouth up and down and swirling his tounge around the shaft in the most amazing way. Lewis could do nothing but lie there, moaning incoherent words and giving all his best effort to hold back his orgasm. 

"James, I'm..." he growled, and at that moment he felt James hand stop for a moment while he let out a long, deep moan around his cock and Lewis could not for his life hold back any longer. He came hard inside James mouth, harder than he ever could remember, and the aftershock waved through his body as James just melted and purred like a very pleased kitten.

Sinking back in the sofa he half-heartedly wondered what the hell just happened - and if he now would have to buy a new sofa due to James collapsing between his legs soaked in his own cum.

“Robbie… that was fucking amazing!”

He couldn’t see James face, but he could hear the smile on his voice. He smiled back, reaching out to stroke James hair. It truly was.


End file.
